Hombre vaca
by Zarite
Summary: /One-shot/ El vestido color melocotón largo que llevaba Hana ondeo con el viento, su pelo acarició su rostro y ella mostró otra sonrisa, parecida a la de Mona Lisa, indescifrable a que reía.


_Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn! No me pertenecen._

**H**ombre vaca.

* * *

Su cabellera bailaba contra el viento, sus mejillas sonrojadas por el frio, con una bufanda negra cubría casi la mitad de su rostro, parpadeo repetidamente y entro con cuidado de no resbalar a la gran mansión que esperaba su presencia. Titubeo en llamar al timbre. ¿Un golpecito o el timbre?

Dudo brevemente, estaba nerviosa, preocupándose por cosas sin importancia, soltó un amargo suspiro cansado y decidió por el timbre, cuando su dedo iba llegar al botoncito de la puerta ésta se abrió, revelando para su consternación al hombre de sus sueños. Aquel que persiguió cuando era una adolescente, buscándolo como una loca en aquellos tiempos, preguntando si habían visto al tío bueno con camisa de vaca. Recordó brevemente su cara, seguía igual, fue como si en esos diez años después de haberlo visto por primera no hubiera cambiado nada, ni esa camisa de vaca, que llamó su atención aquel día que lo vio.

Hana trago saliva suavemente, relamió sus labios. Diez años después de haberlo visto se sentía como una cenicienta, como una princesa, un cosquilleo fluyo por su cuerpo, se sonrojo ligeramente con más ahínco, apretó sus labios que estaban ocultos y le miro a los ojos verdes.

Verdes, hermoso, verdes, que le hacia perder el horizonte.

―¿Si? ―preguntó Lambo alzando una ceja interrogativa. Hana salió de su ensoñación.

―¿No te acuerdas de mí? ―pidió en un susurro. Él frunció las cejas brevemente, sacudió la cabeza haciendo que esos rizos que llamaban a sus manos para acariciarlo cosquillara. Hana suspiro y decidió no darse por vencida. Maldita sea, había perdido por lo menos meses de concentración hace diez años por él, ahora estaba ahí, por lo menos coquetearía. ―Yo sí me acuerdo de ti. ―ronroneo seductora, con voz apenas audible por el temblor de su cuerpo, ya que nevaba.

Lambo le miro y luego apretó con más fuerza el abrigo a su delgado cuerpo. Miro adentro brevemente y luego miró a la bella mujer delante suyo.

―Sinceramente no sé quién eres. ¿Necesitas algo? ―pregunto sufriendo espasmos por el frio, tirito y luego estornudo, Hana pensó _sexy_, mientras Lambo gruño por lo bajo.

La mejor amiga de Kyoko Sasagawa mordió su labio, frunció las cejas y paladeo con veneno en la voz.

―Vengo a ver a Kyoko. ―mascullo enfurruñada. El bovino asintió, sonrió levemente y abrió más la puerta, la desconfianza de su cara desapareció e hizo pasar a Hana dentro.

La mujer se quito la bufanda y miró a los lados, alzo apenas una ceja visible y luego encogió los hombros.

―Bonita mansión. ―alago sin siquiera mirar al hombre que hace diez años le hizo suspirar, sus ojos capturaron unas fotografías enmarcadas, de Tsuna, Yamamoto Takeshi, su compañero, Gokudera Hayato, Ryohei el hermano mayor de su amiga y la otra amiga de Kyoko, Haru Miura. Frunció el entrecejo y vi una pequeña persona, escondida entre las piernas de Tsuna, llorando mientras Gokudera parecía intentando matarlo con la mirada, cabellera rizada color ónix, ojos verdes brillantes a causa de las lágrimas y, ropa de vaca. Hana abrió los ojos sorprendidos.

―Este niñ―

―¡Hana! ―grito Kyoko entrando atropelladamente, soltó las bolsas que tenía en la mano y corrió hacia su amiga. Le abrazo con fuerza.

―Eh, eh. ―murmuro suavemente Hana, acariciando el pelo de su amiga.

Lambo curvo los labios serenamente.

―Te extrañe tanto. ―hipo Sasagawa. Hana asintió. Había sido cinco años que Kyoko se marchó de Japón y llego a Italia acompañada por su hermano, ella no quería separarse de Ryohei, y él, su hermano mayor, no quería dejarla sola. Inseparables a rabiar pensó brevemente Hana con un suspiro.

―Espera aquí un momento Hana. ―murmuro suavemente Kyoko. ―Iré a dejar esto.

Se desprendió del abrazo con suavidad y recogió las bolsas que había tirado.

―Cuida de Hana, Lambo-chan. ―pidió Sasagawa al bovino que pensaba marchase enseguida. Con un suspiro Lambo asintió.

―Sí.

Kyoko desapareció tras unas puertas grandes y Hana giro sobre sus talones para mirar al bovino.

―¿Lambo? ―pregunto con deje de sorpresa, él asintió. ―¿Aquel maldito mocoso llorón?

Lambo se sonrojo ligeramente y bufo por lo bajo.

―Sí.

Hana soltó una carcajada limpia, sacudió la cabeza.

―Pensé que eras otra persona, te confundí, por eso mi actuación de hace unos momentos. ―explico rodando los ojos. Lambo asintió.

―¿Con quién?

―El amor de mi vida. ―soltó no sin antes mirar con ojos brillosos y hermosos los ojos de Lambo. ―Eres idéntico a él.

―¿Cómo se llamaba?

―Nunca supe su nombre.

Fue el turno de Lambo para reír.

―¿No es un poco raro enamorarse sin saber el nombre de la persona amada?

Hana Kurokawa soltó una risita amarga.

―Lo es.

Las cejas que enmarcaban el rostro delicado de la mujer temblaron, parecía a punto de llorar o reír, cosa que confundía al pequeño mafioso. Sus labios rosados se curvaron maliciosamente.

―Pero como sé el tuyo me enamore de ti. ―se mofo Hana.

Lambo chillo apenas audible, negó rotundamente.

―¡No! Las mujeres dan miedo. ―susurro entre dientes.

―¿Miedo?

―Sí, Bianchi aún intenta matarme cada vez que me ve. Es aterrador. Y Haru me golpea cada segundo pensando que soy un acosador.

Echo la cabeza hacia un lado, sonriendo.

―Cuando era un niño no lo eran, pero ahora… dan miedo.

Kurokawa asintió.

―Tal vez estén enamoradas de ti.

El bovino soltó una carcajada suave.

―Imposible, Haru ama a…, Haru está enamorada de alguien, y Bianchi… jamás dejara a Reborn.

La mujer adulta alzo una ceja.

―Lo dices como si te doliera.

El guardián del anillo Trueno negó. Solo estaba celoso por la forma en que fue dejado de lado después de crecer, Haru siempre le había cuidado cuando tenía cinco años, luego lo siguió haciendo, hasta que tuvo quince años, se separo de él dejándolo solo, confuso y un sentimiento extraño en el pecho, como si su verdadera madre le hubiera abandonado.

Le dolía, sí, pero se olvidaba cuando Haru se disculpaba después de golpearlo con una patada.

El joven miró a otro lado, se rasco la mejilla.

―¿Y sigues enamorada de ese tipo? ―preguntó curioso. Hana curvo los labios.

―Tal vez.

Se miraron fijamente antes de que desviar la mirada a otro lado, suspirando Lambo miro de reojo.

―Espero que lo encuentres.

Kurokawa abrió unos milímetros sus ojos rasgados.

―Tal vez ya lo encontré.

…

Lambo comió lentamente el racimo de uva, mordisqueo y saboreo el jugo que se producía en su boca, de soslayo miraba a Hana que reía abiertamente con Kyoko.

¿Esa era aquella bruja que él decía cuando era pequeño? Pues no lo parecía, se había convertido en una hermosa mujer, con cabello corto y ondulante, ojos brillando como las estrellas, mejillas arrebozadas de color rojizo, y labios, oh, labios coquetos.

Lambo se hundió un poco en el sofá y suspiro.

Recordó como era antes Hana Kurokawa, de pelo largo y brilloso y siempre con una mueca en la cara cuando lo veía, arrugando el entrecejo, soltando comentarios maliciosos. Si, Hana era una bruja en ese tiempo, pero ahora… ahora era diferente, atrayente y exuberante, sonriendo con coquetería.

Con otro suspiro cogió otra uva y se la metió en la boca. La miro y sonrió.

―¿Qué? ―preguntó Hana mirándole de reojo.

―Piensa que soy él. ―murmuro suavemente Lambo, se levantó con cuidado y le dedico otra sonrisa.

…

Lambo la sintió entrar, y su perfume endulzo el ambiente tenso que había pasado apenas tres horas atrás en la reunión de los guardianes, le miro y se apoyo en el balcón.

―No te suicides Romeo. ―bromeo Hana con otra sonrisa sexy, Lambo rodó los ojos.

―Conocí a un tipo llamado Romeo que no se suicidó, lo mataron. ―alego desdeñoso. Kurokawa apretó los labios y asintió. ―¿Te marchas mañana?

Ella asintió sin mirar, alzo la mirada al cielo y sonrió suavemente.

―La vida que lleva Kyoko es peligrosa, no me escuchara a pesar de ser su mejor amiga, pero yo no quiero correr riesgos. Amo demasiado la vida como para morir. ―el viento jugo con su corta cabellera ondulaba, se puso un mechón de pelo tras la oreja y le sonrió. ―Fue un gusto volver a verte, Hombre vaca.

Abrió sorprendido los ojos y su boca colgó.

―¿C-Cómo…?

Hana rio.

―Digamos que no soy tan estúpida como para no darme cuenta de que tú y él, que conocí hace diez años son la misma persona. ―su pequeña mano bajo hasta posarse en el balcón, miro hacia abajo. ―No sé cómo lo hacéis, tú y Sawada, viajáis en el tiempo… pero me alegra haberte vuelto a ver, también al niño llorón. ―pestañeo adorablemente con las mejillas sonrojadas. ―Nunca creí que ese niño llorón se convertiría en este hombre que veo ahora mismo.

Lambo le cogió el brazo y le dio la vuelta, vio su reacción de sorpresa y sonrió, bajo rápidamente los labios y la beso, suavemente, moviendo los labios contra los de ella, acariciando su pelo suave como la seda, oliendo su perfume.

―¿Los italianos seducís demasiado, eh? ―bromeo Hana ruborizada. Lambo sonrió.

―Cierto.

Se separaron con suavidad, Hana le acarició el pecho con los dedos, sintiendo la tela de la camisa de vaca.

―… tal vez deberíamos empezar una relaci―

―No. ―le calló y luego quito la mano como si se hubiera quemado.

―No estaré más en la mafia. ―replico Lambo sintiendo un sabor amargo en la boca.

―Lo estarás, Kyoko me explico de vosotros, los guardianes de Sawada, sois indispensables.

Se apartó de él con un movimiento fluido y Lambo sintió como si se hubiera tragado un amargo limón.

―No vuelvas a ser un maldito niño llorón. ―pidió Hana sonriendo levemente, con ojos apagados. ―Fue bueno volver a verte, hombre vaca.

El vestido color melocotón largo que llevaba Hana ondeo con el viento, su pelo acarició su rostro y ella mostró otra sonrisa, parecida a la de Mona Lisa, indescifrable a que reía.

…

Se encontraron después de otros diez años, Hana tenía pocas arrugas en el rostro, pero mantenía esa coqueta sonrisa. Cada reunión que daba Tsuna para la familia y conocidos ella los había reclinado modestamente, pero en la décima, diez años después la acepto, y él creyó tragarse otro limón.

Se miraron a los ojos y Hana sonrió, otra sonrisa coqueta y sexy pensó él.

―Has cambiado, hombre vaca.

Lambo le miro con su ojo visible, le miro de pies a cabeza.

―Tú también bruja. ―se burló. Hana apretó los labios en una línea. Sacudió la cabeza y fue a su lado, Lambo olio el perfume, no había cambiado la loción.

Estiro su brazo hacia ella, Hana Kurokawa le miro y lo cogió.

―Te has dejado crecer el pelo…

* * *

N/A. Sé que es súper raro, pero dadle una oportunidad, espero que os guste.


End file.
